Kitty-chan RoChu
by naomixtenshi
Summary: [ Russia x China ] (The cover photo is not mine I found it on zerochan.) Highschool!AU / Yao Wang used to be bullied in his childhood when Ivan visited his town. They became friends yet Yao didn't know his name. Years later, an unexpected meeting happens. Whole plot is in the story. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Kitty-chan

**Main Pairing: **RoChu/ RussiaxChina. Might add other pairings soon.

**Plot/ Description: **Yao Wang was bullied during his childhood days until a mysterious Russian boy who came together with his family as a trip for a week. He has saved Yao from being bullied and eventually, both of them became fast friends.

A week has passed and Ivan had left back to his country. Unfortunately, Yao did not know the other's name. But the Russian left Yao something. A small Hello Kitty plushie that Ivan bought while they were in the country.

Years later, Yao together with his cousin and younger brother had moved to America as a new student at Hetalia High. There, Yao meets yet another mysterious Russian, who seemed familiar to him. This Russian is no other than Ivan Braginski.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia as well as the characters.

**Author's Notes : **Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I hope that you will like it very much! I will do my best on writing it and I feel really motivated it's because this is a fanfic about RoChu, which is one of my OTPs, second to UsUk :D I am sorry btw, for the lame title but I guess when you read the description, the title makes sense :3 I might include some OCs too btw~ This might be a real challenge for me because I don't know a thing about Chinese or Russian stuff very much (no offense) but I did some research and I hope that they're okay! It will also be quite hard to work because I am mostly using my phone : A : Aaaaand. I will also remind you readers that I am still a beginner in writing. I would really appreciate it if you folks will give me some tips. If I have some mistakes, please PM me. And don't forget to Review and Vote after reading! :3 Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Yao rushed downstairs, heading towards the kitchen. His mother was cooking breakfast. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun. She was a dress that reached her thighs with floral patterns printed in it. " Zaov an-. (Good Morning), Ma!" he greeted her. His mother stopped what she's doing and turned away from the counter. " Yao! You're up early. Is Kaoru still asleep?" she smiled then asked. " Mhm. What's for breakfast?" " Ah, Congee (1). Do you want some?" Yao nodded his head in response. He sat down at the chair, his mother placing a bowl of Congee in front of him.

After eating breakfast, Yao stood up from his seat and approached his mother. " Ma, I'm going to play, aru." His mother stayed silent for a while the leaned down to face her son. She frowned, " Are you sure? Last time you went outside, you came home full of bruises..." she paused for a while then sighed, " You can go.. But remember to go home before lunch, okay? And please stay away from Zhang..." Yao nodded obediently. " I will." He walked out of his home and noticed a car stop in front of a nearby apartment. He stopped for a while to see who it was.

One of the doors on the back opened and a girl, about older than him, stepped out of the car. She was wearing a long dark blue dress inside a gray coat. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a low braided bun with a blue ribbon. She was then followed by another girl, but this time, younger. She had short light brown hair and purple eyes and was also wearing a coat. The doors of the front then opened revealing a muscular man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and a beautiful woman with long brown hair and purple eyes. ' _Ah.. it's a family..' _Yao thought.

Then, there was another one who got out of the car. It was a boy. He had dirty blonde hair and purple eyes. A scarf was hanging around his shoulders. He turned around and had an eye-to-eye contact with Yao. He smiled cheerfully at him. Yao, who was busy staring, came back to earth, noticing that he has been staring for quite a lot. Seeing the boy smiling at him, he blushed of embarrassment and then quickly ran away.

When Yao arrived at the playground, he calmed down for a while and sat down at the swing. The playground was empty, it was peaceful and quiet. Yao was glad that Zhang was not around. Who is Zhang, you ask? Well, he's one of the kids who also lives in Yao's neighborhood. His family is pretty rich and owns a very nice company. He's one of Yao's nightmares too...

He played in the playground by himself. An hour later, he decided to go home. Luckily, his house is only a few meters away from the playground.

As he was walking, he heard some sounds of children about his age, which sounded familiar. _' Zhang!'_ He walked faster but unfortunately, Zhang's gang saw him. " Yao!" Zhang exclaimed behind him. Yao then began to run. The gang started following him. " Hey, Yao, Don't run away!" He was near to losing his breath but he still ran faster. He can almost see his house. But then a pair of strong arms pulled him into an alleyway and threw him to the wall. " Aww, why did you run away, Yao-yao?" Zhang gave him an evil smile.

Then, a heavy fist travelled to his stomach making him fall into the ground. He was then being kicked roughly all over his body. Yao dwelled up in tears as he felt the pain being sent to his body. He managed to speak but quietly, " Please- No..more..."

Yet, they ignored him and continued kicking him as if he was just a trash.

" Alright, we're here." Ivan's mother smiled. Their car stopped in front of a small apartment. His father unlocked the car. Katyusha, his older sister, was so excited, she got out of the car first. Ivan yawned. He and his family will be staying here in China for one week. They were from Russia and they decided to have a small family trip for a week, and they chose China. Ivan felt someone tug his scarf. He turned his head and gave a scared look at Natalya, his younger sister. The only thing that he's scared of is no other than his younger sister. She wanted him to marry her, which Ivan declined for a lot of time but failed. " Let's go, big brother." she said without any expression, just focusing on her ' future husband'.

" E-Eh.. You go ahead..." Ivan stuttered. She frowned then followed their older sibling. Ivan sighed in relief. His mother and father then went outside. He followed after them. The air was warm and the sun rays that hit their face was kinda refreshing. It was nice not to feel any cold for a while. Katyusha stared in awe, Natalya was neutral. Ivan looked around and noticed a boy, assuming that he was Chinese, staring at them. Ivan smiled cheerfully at him. The boy blushed in embarrassment then quickly ran off, Ivan still following him with his eyes.

He then shrugged it off and went inside the apartment together with his family.

His parents checked in and went to their room. It didn't look bad or too fancy, it was simple. It was full of Chinese decorations. There were three rooms in it. His parents decided that Katyusha and Natalya shared a room together and Ivan by himself. It was very relieving to Ivan because one time when he shared rooms with Natalya, she kept on hugging him and chanting stuff like, ' Marry Me' multiple times. He then went to his room and unpacked all his stuff. After unpacking, he watched television in the house. Several minutes later, he decided to walk around the neighborhood.

He looked around the neighborhood, looking at some houses. He then saw a playground nearby and stayed there for a while. Time has passed and he decided to go back home. But when he was walking, he heard some children laughing in an alleyway. He followed the sound and noticed that they were kicking someone. Someone familiar. Ivan approached nearer. He knew who it was, _' It was the boy earlier!' _ The boy's face was full of tears. He also had bruises all over his body. His face looked like was desperate for help.

" Hey, Leave him alone!" Ivan shouted in a strong Russian accent. The children stopped for a while and turned around to face Ivan. The boy noticed him then widened his eyes. Zhang snickered, " Someone's being a hero, eh?" He and his gang then lunged forward to attack Ivan but then...

_' Smack!' _

Ivan hit them one by one with a water pipe, which he found while he was walking. The gang, also Zhang had a surprised and painful look on their faces. " If you come near him again, I'll kill you!" Ivan screamed from his lungs. Zhang made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue and ran away with his gang. " Cowards.." Ivan whispered to himself. He approached the boy and held out a hand for him. " Can you stand, da?" he asked. The boy was still shocked but then he took the other's hand, trying to stand but failed. " Eh.. I have no choice but to carry you then.." Ivan carried the boy, bridal style. Yao was to weak to protest but allowed the other to do as he please.

" So, where is your house?" Ivan asked. Yao pointed to his house which Ivan then quickly approached the gate and knocked. " Wait a sec.." He heard a female voice which he assumed was the boy's mother. She opened the gate then was speachless. " Yao!" She took Yao from Ivan's arms. " What happened to him!?" she asked then rushed inside. Ivan followed behind her. She went to Yao's room then placed him on the bed. " This is the third time this week.."

" Uhm, can you watch over him for a while?" Ivan nodded in response.

Yao's mother came back with a bucket of water and some herbs and treated Yao's bruises and then let him rest. Several minutes later, both of them lef the room. Yao's mother sighed, " Thank you very much...If it weren't for you.." Ivan smiled, " Пожалуйста (You're welcome).. I'm glad he's fine." " Eh, you're Russian?" she asked. It was rare to having foreigners in their neighborhood. " Ah, yes.. We'll be here in China for a week.." " Eh, I see.."

Ivan waited for Yao to be awake. He waited in his room sitting beside him. Time passed and thankfully, Yao finally opened his eyes. " Where I am, aru...?"

" Ah, you're awake!" That was not the voice of his mother. " E-Eh!? Who are you!?" Yao asked. It was the boy from earlier. The one that he stared at. And the one who actually saved him from Zhang. " D-Don't panic! You're mother's outside!" Ivan replied. He then went outside and came back with Yao's mother. " Ma!" Yao exclaimed. His mother wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. " I will definetely tell this to Zhang's parent's okay!?" His mother exclaimed.

Ivan looked outside the window, it was already sunset, his family must be looking for him. " Ah, I'll go now. My parents must be looking for me." Ivan smiled. He approached the door but then a voice stopped him. " T-Thank you,aru!" He smiled at Yao and went back to his home.

_Tomorrow morning..._

There was a knocking on Yao's gate. " Can you get it for me, Yao?" his mother asked. She was busy in Kaoru's room, cleaning. He approached the gate and opened to see who it was. To his surprise, it was the boy from yesterday. " What do you need, aru?" he asked. The other smiled, " I was just wondering if you want to play here in your house." Yao blushed a bit, " E-Eh.. sure..come in.."

He let the other inside then closed the gate after. " Who is it, honey?" his mother asked. " Ah, just the boy from yesterday.." His mother stopped what she was doing then approached them. " It's you!" she smiled. " What brings you here today?" " My parents and sisters are at the marketplace. I was wondering if I could play here." Ivan smiled. " Ah, feel like you're in home! You can play at Yao's room or at the back." she smiled then headed towards the kitchen. " Let's go to the back." Yao said. Ivan nodded then followed.

They sat in a bench. " So where are you from?" Yao asked. " Russia. My family and I will be staying here for a family trip. One week." Ivan replied. " Oh.. Why are you wearing a scarf? It's not cold anyways.." " I feel uncomfortable without it.." Yao continued asking questions about Ivan but what he forgot to ask is his name. He must've liked calling him ' the boy that saved me' or ' the boy from yesterday'. It was Ivan's turn to ask, " Where is your dad?"

Yao stayed silent for a while. " Pa..He's dead.."

Ivan then frowned, " S-Sorry.." " No, it's fine, aru." Yao smiled which seemed fake. " Ma said that Pa died when I was 3. He got in a car accident." " Oh.." The two stayed still. Then.. " Let's go play, okay?" Ivan said with a happy mood, breaking the silence between them. Yao smiled. " Okay.."

Days have passed and Ivan and Yao had become friends. They were always hanging out either in Yao's house or in the playground. Surprisingly, Zhang hasn't been messing with Yao since that incident. And it was a relief to Yao and relatives. One day, Yao was surprised that ' the boy that saved him' didn't come early. He would always visit him early. Then, he remembered that he was only here for a week. He decided to visit him. But when he opened the gate, he saw Ivan there, smiling, " Yao! I got this for you." He held out a Hello Kitty plushie in front of Yao's face.

Yao looked at the plushie then blushed, " Aaa~ It's so cute, aru! Xie xie! (Thank you)" He took the plushie from Ivan's hands then hugged it. He then saw Ivan with a backpack hanging on his shoulders. " Where are you going aru?" he asked. Ivan frowned, " We're going back to Russia.." Yao had a shocked look on his face, " That's so quick, aru!" Ivan then smiled, " Don't worry, we'll meet again." " But what if we don't!?" " I'm sure we will. Just take care of that plushie for me, da?"

Before Yao could ask for his name, a car stopped behind Ivan and honked. " Ah, I have to go now, Yao, bye!" Without Yao knowing, Ivan kissed him in the cheek, leaving Yao dumbfounded. Ivan then went in the car and waved at Yao. " Пока! (Bye-Bye)" The car started then drove off.

" That kid is strange.." Yao blushed then went back inside, hugging his plushie. He placed the plushie in his room. " I'll call you Kitty-chan from now on~" he smiled.

_Years later..._

A cab stopped in front of Hetalia High. Then, one by one, four Asians stepped out of the cab. " So this is it, right?" Kiku Honda looked at the campus while taking out his bags from the trunk. " Uwaa!~ It's so cool, daze! Well, it's because it's owned by Korea!" Im Yong Soo danced happily when suddenly he was hit in the head by a bag. " Don't say such things." Kaoru Wang said as he slung his bag on his shoulder. " Are you ready to go, Yao-nii?" he asked. Yao looked at his younger brother, " Ahh, I'll be right there.." he took out his last bag from the trunk and carried it with him. " Wow, you've got a lot of stuff. Don't tell me you brought all your Hello Kitty collections with you?" Kaoru sighed. " Hello Kitty is made in Korea, daze!~" Yong Soo added. " H-Hey! I need it, aru!" Yao exclaimed. " Hey, don't start a fight, minna-san." Kiku warned them and sighed. " Let's just go in.."

The four went in and were amazed on what the campus looked like. It was lively and full of students talking happily. Yao was spacing around, thinking how beautiful the campus is when someone accidentally bumped into him, making him drop some of his bags. " A-Ah!" Yao knelt down and started picking up his bags. The one who bumped him helped. _' Wow, this guy's big, aru..' _Yao thought to himself. He then raised his head to face the other. He had dirty blonde hair and purple eyes. But there was something that surprised him. That guy was wearing a scarf. _' He looks familiar!' _

The taller man smiled cheerfully at him and said, " S-Sorry! I wasn't looking! Do you need some help in bringing them, da?" _' That voice..he's Russian!?' _" A-Ah, I'm fine.." Yao stood up quickly and held his bag tight. " T-Thank you.." He walked away, following his relatives.

'_ Could it be him!?'_

* * *

**Author's Notes : **Chapter One is finished, minna-san! :D Ah, btw, I used the name 'Katyusha' for Ukraine it's because I'm more used to that. I hope you guys don't mind! And I hope that this was a good start! And sorry if I'm going to be a bit OOC on some characters ; A ; I'm not that good... But! I hope that you guys will review! It will motivate me a lot in updating more! That's all and thank you! Ciao! :3

(1) Congee - rice porridge


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Kitty-chan

**Main Pairing: **RoChu/ RussiaxChina. Might add other pairings soon.

**Plot/ Description: **Yao Wang was bullied during his childhood days until a mysterious Russian boy who came together with his family as a trip for a week. He has saved Yao from being bullied and eventually, both of them became fast friends.

A week has passed and Ivan had left back to his country. Unfortunately, Yao did not know the other's name. But the Russian left Yao something. A small Hello Kitty plushie that Ivan bought while they were in the country.

Years later, Yao together with his cousin and younger brother had moved to America as a new student at Hetalia High. There, Yao meets yet another mysterious Russian, who seemed familiar to him. This Russian is no other than Ivan Braginski.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia as well as the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Yao knocked on the principal's door. He still coudln't forget what happened earlier. That boy, seemed familiar.. He was just like... " Come in." A voice replied which drove Yao away from his thoughts. He blinked a few times then went in, his cousins trailing behind. " Ah, you must be the new students! Sit down, sit down~" A man dressed in a creamy brown suit with curly brown hair said. Yao nodded so did his cousins then sat down.

" Welcome to Hetalia High. I am Roma Vargas, the principal. Here in Hetalia High, you have freedom to do whatever you want. Here are your class schedules." He handed a pamphlet to each. " You will be staying at our dormitory rooms. It is just right beside the school's building. You are only allowed to go outside during Friday until Sunday. There are two people sharing in each room. Ah and, no classes on Saturdays and Sundays. Now, let me just call someone to lead you to your rooms." He paused for a while then talked on the small mic placed on his table, " May I please call on the Student Council President, Mr. Arthur Kirkland to the Principal's office."

A few minutes later, there was knocking on the door. " Come in."

" Good morning, sir." A blonde with thick bushy eyebrows and green emerald eyes and an English accent greeted the principal. He turned to face the Asians, " My name is Arthur Kirkland, Student Council President of Hetalia High. The pleasure is mine."

" Mr. Kirkland, Can you please guide our new students to their dorm rooms?"

" Certainly. Please come with me."

The four stood up from their seats and said their good byes to the principal as they left. Arthur was explaining some things while they were walking down the hallway when suddenly... " Artieeeee!" Another blonde man wearing glasses tackled Arthur to the ground. " A-Alfred! You git! What are you doing!?" The man who is now known as Alfred pouted, " I missed you Artie!~" Arthur blushed then pushed himself away from Alfred then stood up, dusting his clothes. " Don't call me that.."

Alfred hung his arm around Arthur's shoulders and faced the Asians. " So...Who are these dudes?" he asked. " They're the new students. Mr. Vargas asked me to lead them to their dorm rooms when you suddenly interrupted us." Arthur rolled his eyes. " Yeah, yeah.. So, what's your names?"

" Ah, I'm Im Yong Soo, daze!~" The Korean spoke up first. " Konnichiwa. I'm Kiku Honda." Kiku bowed. " Uwah, cool! You're Japanese!? Do you have some cool horror video games!?" Alfred asked, his eyes full of excitement. " Hai. If you would like to borrow some, just ask me." Kiku smiled. " Kaoru Wang. Nice to meet you." Kaoru bowed. " Oh, Artie, he has the same eyebrows as yours! But yours is thicker." Alfred exclaimed. " You git.." Alfred glared at Alfred.

" I'm Wang Yao, aru." Yao bowed as well. When the Asians' introduction was over it was Alfred's turn. " I'm Alfred F. Jones and I'm the HERO!" He laughed obnoxiously making some people quite annoyed, especially Arthur. Arthur cleared his throat, " Well then, let's move on." " Ah, can I come with you, Artie?" Alfred asked. " You cannot." " Why?" " Because I said so." " That's not a good reason! I'm the hero!" Arthur gave up and groaned, " Fine.."

They went to the next building, which is the dormitory building. It was really wide and tall. They went inside and was greeted by a girl with green eyes and a flower placed on her long brown curly hair. " Arthur, Alfred! I see you two are getting lovey-dovey again! " She smiled happily. Alfred laughed and Arthur blushed, " I-It's not what it looks like!" He then sighed, " Everyone, this is Elizaveta Hedevary, one of the members in the student council and is also one of the dorm facilitators."

" You must be the new students~ If someone is bothering you or if you have any problems, don't be afraid to ask me, okay? The four nodded and greeted her. " Well, I'll be going now, I still have to find Roderich.. Bye!" she left the group, with a frying pan in her hand which the Asians found weird and wondered why she was carrying a pan. But the principal did say to do whatever they want so..yeah.

* * *

" There are 150 floors in this building. 2 elevators and 50 rooms in each building. There is also an emergency exit at the sides of each floor. A rooftop is also here. Feel free to go there as you please. Your rooms are in the 75th floor." Arthur explained as they rode the elevator. When they reached their destined floor, Arthur stepped out first, Alfred's arm still around his shoulder. The four Asians followed behind until they stopped in front of room 7531 Arthur took out his small notebook and read out, " Im Yong Soo, you will be sharing rooms with Xiao Mei. Room 7531" " Kiku Honda, you will be sharing rooms with Heracles Karpusi. Room 7534. And last, Wang Yao and Wang Kaoru, both of you will be sharing rooms in 7535."

" E-Eh, why am I not in the same room as Kiku, daze!?" Yong Soo complained, flapping his arms together. " Because that's what the office gave me." Arthur replied, sighing. " My and Alfred's rooms are on this floor too so don't hesitate to come over if you need any help." " Room 7524. And yeah! That's because the hero is there!" Alfred grinned. " Here are your room keys." He handed them over to the group. " Well, Artie and I, the Hero will be going now!" Alfred waved and Arthur greeted them goodbye. The four watched as the two headed to their dorm room.

" Alright, We're going in now, aru. Just come to our room if you need any help." Yao smiled at his cousins.

Yong Soo pouted. He didn't want to be separated from his cousins but that's the decision. " Let's meet later, okay?" And went into his room.

Kiku, Yao and Kaoru nodded. " Bye minna-san." Kiku said as he unlocked his door and went in.

Yao unlocked their room and went in.

* * *

" It's dark, Yao-nii." Kaoru said as he walked in. Yao was able to find the switch and then turned on the lights. The room was colored in blue. It was not that big or small but it was fine. It actually felt comfortable. There was one door which they assumed was the bathroom and an open room which is the kitchen. There was a double-decker bed on the side and a study table beside it. Kaoru quickly rushed to the bottom of the bed and laid on it, meaning it's his place. " Aiyaa! That's where I want to sleep, aru!"

Kaoru stuck out his tongue and began unpacking his stuff. Yao sighed and unpacked as well. When he finished unpacking his clothes and school stuff, he proceeded to a much larger bag. He opened it and saw bunch of Hello Kitty plushies of different sizes. But there is one that he favored the most. " Kitty-chan!" he took the small Hello Kitty plushie in his hands and kissed it. " You're talking to your plushies again?" Kaoru asked.

" H-Hey!" Yao shouted in embarrassment.

He remembered the time he got that plushie and also the time where was surprisingly kissed on the cheek by the same gender. _' I hope we'll meet again soon..' _Then he remembered the guy he bumped to earlier. He had a Russian accent. He was wearing a scarf even though it's not that cold. He had those violet eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was smiling cheerfully. _He really looks familiar...__  
_

Yao decided to take a rest. He climbed up his bed, the plushie still in his hand. He laid there and took out his phone. He started texting his mother.

**To: **Ma

**From : **Yao

Ma, we're already at our dorm room. Kaoru and I are sharing the same room meanwhile Yong Soo and Kiku were in different rooms, they are not sharing either. Please stay safe. wǒ ài nǐ, (I love you) - Yao

He sent the text then sighed. He then drifted of to sleep while hugging the plush tight in his hands.

* * *

_" Zhang, please stop!" Yao cried trying to shield himself using his arms. " This is what you get because of telling mom!" Zhang screamed then gave a huge punch at Yao's stomach making him cough a bit of blood. " I..I'm sorry!" _

_" No! Because of you, my parents hate me now! You deserve this!" He continued beating Yao into a pulp, kicking him in different places. _

_" I..I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" _

**" I'm sorry!" **Yao screamed at the bottom of his lungs, making his cousins and his younger brother startled. Kaoru quickly climbed on Yao's bed, " Y-Yao-nii! What happened!?"

Yao was drenched in sweat. " I-I'm sorry.. I.. I guess I had a bad dream.. This is nothing, don't worry about me."

" You dreamed about _him_ again, didn't you?" Kaoru frowned.

Yao slowly nodded. " It happened a long time ago. Don't think about it anymore, okay? Try to forget it." Kaoru hugged his older brother. Yao just smiled and hugged back.

* * *

" So, where do you guys want to go,aru?" Yao asked. Because of being drenched in sweat, he changed his clothes. He now wore a pair of checkered shorts and a red t-shirt. Since it was Sunday, they were free to wear whatever they want. " How about the cafeteria, daze? I'm starting to get hungry.." Yong Soo suggested while rubbing his stomach. " Sure."

They headed off to the cafeteria. Other students were there, chatting. It was kinda weird that the school building is open when there were no classes. But they just shrugged it off. They ordered their food and drinks then went to a table. " So how are your roomies?" Kaoru asked while dipping some french fries into his sundae (1) . " Eh, it was okay, daze. My roomie's a she and it turns out that she's from Taiwan." Yong Soo replied. " He was nice. He's from Greece and I'm surprised that he loves nekos (2) like I do." Kiku smiled.

The group continued to talk when Yao walked away from his seat to buy water for Yong Soo when he accidentally bumped into someone.

" A-Aiyaa! Sorry, aru! I didn't see you there!" Yao bowed and faced a man who had curly shoulder length hair and had a long curl in his hair. He also had purple eyes and wore glasses. _Familiar..._ Yao thought. " A-Ah, it's Alfred, right!? "

" E-Eh..no, Alfred is my older twin..I am Matthew..."

" O-Oh..Sorry, aru. I thought you were Alfred."

" I-It's fine.. Everyone always mistakes me for him.. Ah, I believe I haven't seen you anywhere before.."

" Ah, I'm new here. So are my relatives."

" I see...I'm Matthew Jones. Alfred's younger brother."

" Ah, I'm Wang Yao. Nice to meet you."

" Matteiu!" Matthew and Yao heard a voice with a French accent. They turned their heads to reveal a man who also had blonde shoulder length hair and had blue eyes. Yao also noticed that he had a stubble growing on his chin. _' Wow...he grew a stubble really fast..he must be really mature..'_

" F-Francis!" Matthew blushed. " Who is this beautiful, lady over here?" Francis winked then kissed Yao's hand. Yao quickly pulled his hand away and blushed furiously, " P-Pervert! And I-I am not a lady, aru!" Yao inwardly sighed, most of the people he meet always think that he's a girl because of his shoulder-length hair. He actually liked it that way. When he was in middle school, his hair was cut short and he felt reaaally uncomfortable with it.

" Rude.." Francis pouted. " Don't scare him, Francis..He's Yao and he's one of the new students." Matthew said in his quiet voice. " Oohh.. Well, bonjour! I am Francis Bonnefoy~" He put a rose in his mouth and made a striking pose then winked.

**" Frog!"** This alerted everyone in the cafeteria. It was Arthur, Alfred behind him. " Agh! It's eyebrows! Quickly, mon ami!" Francis pulled Matthew by the hand and dragged him off, without letting him say good bye to Yao. Arthur and Alfred chase them away, well most likely Francis only but he was dragging Matthew around with him. Yao sighed and bought two bottles of water. He was about to go back to his table when he saw the boy from earlier. He was eating alone by himself. Without thinking, Yao made a decision to approach him in his table. " U-Umm.. Hi there.."

Ivan looked up, surprised that it was the boy he bumped into earlier. He was just thinking of him. He really looked familiar. He felt like he had met him before. " C-Can I sit?" The other asked. Ivan nodded in response. " So, what are you doing here, eating alone, aru?" _' aru?' _Ivan had a thought in his head. He remembered someone saying that. " O-Oh, nothing. My sisters are outside the campus right now." " I see.."

An awkward silence met them but Ivan broke it, " I haven't seen you around here before.." " Ah, I'm new here. I'm from China. I came here with my cousins, aru." _China.._ Ivan looked down his coat, where his water pipe was hidden. _China! That's where I found my pipe! _" I-I better get back now, my relatives must be waiting for me." Yao stood up from his seat and greeted him good bye. But before Yao could go, Ivan quickly grabbed his hand with his strong ones. " What's your name?" Ivan asked.

" Wang Yao. Yours?" Yao replied looking at Ivan.

**" Ivan Braginski." **

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Duuuun- So there you have it folks, Chapter Two! I know this Chapter is kinda boring as well as Chapter one but I promise that I will do more! I have already planned some climax scenes or something. I just need them at the right moment. Don't forget to Fave/Follow and Review! That's all and thanks for reading! :D Oh and btw, If you're wondering why I used Matthew Jones instead of Matthew Williams it's because It felt more obvious that they were brothers by blood. Let's just say that both of them are half-american and half-canadian but Alfred is more American and Matthew is much more of a Canadian xD Okay?

(1) dipping fries in sundaes - I do that when we eat at McDonalds xD

(2) Neko - Japanese term for cats.

**_Fave. Follow. Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Hello! :D When I checked on this story, I was glad that there were some faves in it. Thank you very much for that, even though its not that much, it's like millions too me :) Anyways, about the last Chapter, Chapter Two, I dunno if you guys liked it when I shared Korea in the same dorm room as Taiwan. I know that most of you really like Korea/Japan but they are cousins here so I'm sorry ; A ; But I think it will be cute shipping him with Taiwa Aaaand, (also in the last chapter) new pairings were revealed actually, like Korea x Taiwan, UsUk, Franada and GiriPan. Oh! One last thing. Instead of using their original surnames like Arlovskaya, I decided to make Belarus' and Ukraine's names as " Natalya Braginski" and " Katyusha Braginski", the same thing I did with Canada which I hoped that you guys will like. Anyways, onto the story! Don't forget to Fave/Follow/Review! Enjoy~!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Yao went back to his table, " Here's your drink, aru."

" Took you a while, daze. Did something happen?" Yong Soo asked as he opened the cap of his water bottle and drank in it. " Oh, nothing. The line's just too long." He remembered talking to Ivan. _' When he said da he sounded a lot more familiar...' _Yao thought about it deeply.

" Yao-nii!"

Yao drifted away from his thoughts and went back to his relatives, " What is it, aru?"

" Let's go back to our rooms." " O-Oh..Okay.." Yao left the table together with his cousins and went back to their dorms.

* * *

_Time skip!~ Tomorrow morning... in class.._

**- Homeroom Class -**

" My name is Wang Yao. I came from China. It's nice meeting you all." Yao bowed. He felt uncomfortable when his peers looked at him introducing himself. " Alright, thank you, Mr. Wang. Now you may sit beside.." Mrs. Darwin, their homeroom adviser, pointed to a man with brown shoulder-length hair and green eyes, " Mr. Toris Laurinaitis." she added. Yao nodded and went to the empty seat beside the man. " I'm Toris. Nice to meet you." The Lithuanian smiled and waved at Yao. Yao smiled back. Mrs. Darwin started her lesson and went the time pass on.

_An hour later..._

" Class dismissed. You may proceed to your next classes." Their teacher left the room and the students started chatting and going out of their room as well. " So what's your next class, Yao?" Toris asked while slinging his bag on his shoulder. " Oh, I have English next. Yours?" " Science. Well, I better go now! See you!" He walked away, waving goodbye at Yao. Yao then headed to his English class. When he went in, he saw Ivan sitting in the farthest corner of the room. Ivan noticed him and then smiled. Yao quickly went to sit in the middle. He looked around and so some familiar faces as well. Alfred and Francis were there. The two waved at him and he waved back as well.

" Alright everyone, settle down." Sir James went in, holding a box in his arms. " Well, I might be going on a trip with my family for one week so that means, I won't be around. So, I decided that there will be a project. By pair. Each pair must create a story. A good one. So now, one by one, go here in front and get your partner in this box. When someone has already picked you, you're not going to go infront. Raise your hand when you re called Okay? Let's start now." Some students started whispering to each other which made Yao confused, " Waah- I hope I won't pick Ivan. He's so scary.." " I know... They said one time, he beat up someone with a water pipe."

_' Water pipe?' _Yao thought to himself. He continued listening to the whispers coming from his classmates. _' Did he really do that stuff?' _

" Next." It was Yao's turn. He walked away from his seat and picked a piece of paper from the box. Yao read who it was and had a surprised look on his face. " Who did you got?" James asked. Yao slowly showed the paper to his teacher, who read it out loud, " **Ivan Braginski**." A hand raised and obviously, it was Ivan's who was also wearing a smile on his face. The class started whispering, " The new kid got Ivan? Poor thing.." " Thank God I didn't pick Ivan! But I'm worried about the smaller guy.." He ignored them and went back to his seat and the students continued picking their partners. When they were all done, James announced, " So, you have all picked your partners, right? We still have several minutes of time so why don't you discuss about your project? The deadline is next next week. You may meet in your dorms and I will be expecting an incredible work from you students. I'll be taking my leave now."

He left the room and everyone started going to their partners, so did Yao. He approached Ivan's table, " H-Hi, aru.." Ivan smiled. Yao sat down at the empty seat beside Ivan's. " So, is it fine if we discuss it in my dorm room, aru?" Yao asked. " It's fine, da." " Okay.. 6pm? Is that fine?" Ivan nodded in response. " U-Uhm, my room's in the 75th floor. Room no. 7535. Yours?" " Ah, 86th floor. Room 8623." Then suddenly, the bell rang, his classmates started leaving the room. " W-Well, I'll go now, aru!" Yao bowed and left.

* * *

_Time skiiiip~ 5: 45 pm~_

Yao waited for his project partner to arrive. He's all along in his room right now. Luckily, Kaoru went out to go to his friend, who's name is Emil,'s room and hang out. He laid down in his bed for a while when suddenly, his doorbell rang. " A-Ah, coming!" He climbed down from his bed and opened the door to see who it was. It was Ivan, with his usual cheery smile. He was wearing his scarf, a black jacket, yellow t-shirt and some jeans. Yao was wearing a white t-shirt with Hello Kitty's face on it and some red jogging pants. " A-Ah, come in, aru." He moved to the side to let the Russian in. He closed the door and accompanied his partner ( project partner). Both of them sat on the carpet, with notebooks, reference books, dictionaries, whatever they need in writing, around them.

Ivan looked around and saw different Hello Kitty stuff. Mostly plushies. " I see you like Hello Kitty." Ivan started. Yao blushed, " Y-Yeah. They're really cute, aru.." Then, he smiled, " I started loving Hello Kitty when I was little. An old friend of mine gave me a small Hello Kitty plush as a remembrance, saying that we'll meet again soon..But years passed and I still haven't met him." Then, there was silence.

" A-Ah, Sorry, aru! I was only remembering stuff!" Yao waved his hands rapidly. " It's fine." Ivan smiled. " In fact, I am remembering someone too.."

" Oh! Do you think that it's a good plot for the story?" Yao asked, his eyes sparkling. Ivan giggled, " Mhm, I guess so."

" Ya-" Yao was cut off when his phone rang. " O-Oh, just a minute, aru." He told Ivan then picked up his phone. " Yong Soo?" Yao stood up and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Ivan alone by himself. Ivan stood up as well and looked at the study table by Yao's bed. There was a picture frame. He looked at it closely. There was a picture of a mother, and two sons. His eyes widened when he saw the older son. _' T-That's Yao!' _The Yao he meant was the one that he met when he visited China. The one he had saved. He scanned the table and saw a small Hello Kitty plushie. It was a bit dirty and looked like it came years ago.

Then, he realized. **It was the plushie that he gave Yao when he was about to go home**. He finally met him! He finally met Yao! He smiled, looking happier than before. Yao came back from the kitchen, " Sorry- that was my cou-" when suddenly, Ivan hugged him.

" Aiyaa! Ivan!? What are you doing!?"

**" It's nice to see you again, Yao!" **

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter 3. Sorry if this is short, and not that good. I guess my imagination is not that working. But please stay tuned! Don't forget to _Vote, Follow, and Review!_That's all, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
